11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuka Minase
Yuka Minase (水奈瀬 ゆか Minase Yuka) is a fictional character in the world of 11eyes and one of the protagonists of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl story line. She is Kakeru Satsuki's childhood friend and classmate. She met him at the orphanage where they grew up, and acted as Kakeru's moral support after his sister's suicide. Yuka is also in love with Kakeru. Appearance Personality Yuka is a somewhat child-like but also gentle girl. Despite the fact that Yuka herself suffers from anemia and frequently passes out during classes, she is deeply concerned about Kakeru's pessimistic look on life and always try to be cheerful around him to make him feel better. She also tries to get on good terms with other people around Kakeru. However, after the incidents of Red Night, seeing Kakeru get close to other girls, Yuka began to show signs of jealousy and desperately tried to close the distance between her and Kakeru again, to the point where she even attempted to create a world where Kakeru know no one but Yuka herself. In the anime, she became a slightly crazy yandere who wanted Kakeru to look at no one but her. She would even attempt to get rid of others, friends and enemies alike to give her and Kakeru more time together. Plot Ayame Garden When Yuka was younger, she was abandoned by her parent due to having special powers and was adopted at Ayame Garden, where she met and became friends with Kakeru and his sister, Kukuri. One day, however, Yuka lost control of her power and caused the orphans lived there to go insane and kill each other. Fortunately, Kukuri and Kakeru weren't affected due to Kukuri's power nullified her, although they weren't aware of that fact. This event had such an impact on her that she sealed this portion of memories in her mind ever since and did not dare to go near the orphanage once she was adopted by Minase family. Childhood Friends Not long after the events of Ayame Garden, Kakeru's sister committed suicide, leaving him all alone and depressed. Yuka had tried her best to make Kakeru more optimistic in life. In 2008, Yuka and Kakeru entered Kouryoukan Academy, where they met Kaori Natsuki and Tadashi Teruya. The two helped Yuka in her endeavor and finally succeeded in making Kakeru feel better. On a side note, although the specific time is unknown, it is possible that this was the time when Yuka finally developed feelings for Kakeru after being with him for so long. Red Night and Black Moon On , when Yuka and Kakeru was crossing the bridge to get to the mall Ayanas, a Red Night occured. They were confused and, on Yuka's part, terrified of the deadly red view and the hovering black moon on the sky. Later on, they were attacked by strange creatures known as Larvaes, which forced the two to run to the schoolyard. When they began to think that the Red Night was the end of the world, Yuka confessed her love to Kakeru and tried to kiss him. The Larvaes appeared again and attacked them. However, before they could do any harm, the Red Night ended, as abruptly as it began. A few days later, Red Night happened again, while Yuka and Kakeru was having a picnic in the park. This time they were also attacked by the Larvaes, but was saved by a red-haired swordwoman, Misuzu Kusakabe, who also happened to be a third year student at their school. As Yuka and Kakeru was confused about Misuzu's powers, she explained that she was an Onmyoji and her Kusakabe clan happened to inherit oni blood, making her stronger than a normal human would. Misuzu was also devoid of any information about the Red Night, so she, Kakeru and Yuka decided to go to the center of Red Night, which was directly under the black moon. There, they met a strange girl trapped in a giant crystal who was begging for help. Before they could do anything, however, six black knights appeared in front of them, calling them fragments and attacked them. Again, Red Night ended before they were harmed. Ghost of the Past On September 24th, doing as told by Misuzu, Kakeru and Yuka headed for the school's rooptop to meet the unknown girl who could also enter Red Night. They were astonished to see that person had the same face as Kakeru's dead sister. While Yuka was speechless, Kakeru lost his calm and thought that the unknown girl was his sister. He gripped the unknown girl and shook her, demanding answer why she was still alive. Misuzu got to the rooptop right at that moment and slapped Kakeru, telling him to clam down. She introduced the girl as class 3B's Kukuri Tachibana, the daughter of the famous novelist Daisuke Tachibana, thus, not Kakeru's sister. Yuka also pointed out that if she was Kakeru's sister, she would have been 27 years old. Kakeru then calmed down and apologized for being rude. They proceeded with introducing Kukuri's power to Kakeru and Yuka, an angel named Abraxas and ended the meeting. In Hollow Mirror Field story line, it is revealed that when Kakeru and Yuka got down from the rooptop, they encountered Shuu Amami, who felt the brief presence of Abraxas and was on his way to the rooftop. Shuu asked the two if they knew what was happening. Yuka tried to give him an excuse, but Kakeru told her to just keep quiet. Modern Society Club On September 26th, when Kakeru and Yuka went to Cyberiad to work, they met a cheerful girl named Yukiko Hirohara, who was only recently employed and still had much to learn about being a waitress, who was also a student Kouryokan Academy and a junior. The next morning, Yukiko rushed to Kakeru and Yuka's classroom to pay them a visit. Her main reason was to recruit the two into her Modern Society Club, which Misuzu, who happened to come there later, furiously rejected. On September 30th, while Misuzu was argue with Yukiko about Kakeru joining her club and each was pulling his arm, Red Night came. At this point, the gang realized that Yukiko could also enter Red Night. Later, they were warned by Lisette about Gula's assault. Misuzu and Kukuri co-operated to defeat him, but Gula was simply too powerful. Seeing that they would lose at that rate, Yukiko took off her glasses and join the battle. For the first time, the gang saw the cheerful girl's real nature as a killing machine. Ally of Justice On October 1st, when Yuka and Kakeru went on a date after school, they encountered two gangster on the street and Kakeru was beaten up while trying to protect Yuka. Fortunately, however, Takahisa Tajima was at the scene eating KFC and saved the two without any difficulty. Both Kakeru and Yuka expressed her appreciation to him, but he simply said that was something any ally of justice (正義の味方 seigi no mikata) would have done and walked away. Yuka and Kakeru headed home after that. Black Knights Assault On October 7th, Kakeru's gang was attacked by both Ira and Invidia at the same time. Ira attacked Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu in the school's corridor. Misuzu held him off to let Kakeru and Yuka run away, but the two were ambushed by Invidia on the schoolyard. Takahisa, Yukiko and Kukuri fought her off but Invidia's long reach and mobility gave her the upper hand. After dealing a fatal blow to Ira, Misuzu joined the fight to defeat Invidia, only to encounter Ira again not long afterwards. The fight continued and Kakeru's gang was at a disadvantage as they had to deal with two black knights at the same time. When Ira tried to attack Kakeru, however, his power, the Eye of Aeon awakened and Kakeru managed to dodge the deadly attack, stabbing Ira in the right eye at the same time. Ira resisted and punched a hole in Kakeru stomach before going down. Seeing that Ira had reached his limit, Invidia retreated and brought him with her. Although Kakeru's wound was mortal, Kukuri managed to heal him. On October 12th, the black knight Acedia attacked the gang on the schoolyard, but was overwhelmed in the latter part of the battle. Hands of Glory On October 21st, Kakeru's gang was attacked by the black knight Ira a second time. Despite having greater number, they were overwhelmed by his continuous assaults, which became even more dangerous as he had already known the capabilities of each one in the gang. He successfully put Misuzu out of commission and disarmed Kakeru. However, before he could deal a fatal blow, Yuka's power awakened and nullified Ira's magical power, which gave them some time to regroup and kill Ira. Yuka and Kukuri named this nullifier power Hands of Glory, but in fact, they didn'n know the truth behind this power. The perfect World On , Misao Kusakabe confronted the gang directly and told them the truth about the fragments. She explained that their powers came from the fragments of the Voidstone inside their bodies and the reason the black knights had been hunting them was due to the fact that those fragment could resurrect Liselotte, enabling her to destroy the world. She gave them a few days to make a decision of whether to continue their pointless struggle or to commit suicide, then disappeared. The gang was shocked about the truth, but Yuka didn't care about it because she felt that Kakeru had become too distant. On November 23rd, she came to visit Kakeru at his house, but didn't meet him. When he returned and met Yuka, it turned out that he had been going to see others to ask about their decision. However, Yuka single-mindedly thought that Kakeru didn't care about her anymore, as reality didn't allow him to. Thus, she used her power to create a perfect world where Kakeru knew no one but her. At first, the perfect world, which was in fact an illusion, worked out as Yuka had hoped. However, Kakeru still hadn't completely gone and begun to question the reality that he was seeing, which later promted him to use the Eye of Aeon to see the truth. The illusion immediately broke when Kakeru activated his power; however, Yuka was also at her limit. She wished him good luck before fading away and being absorbed into Liselotte. Another Day Yuka was seen in the ending of 11eyes with the rest of the gang. When they went to Cyberiad to take a photo, she clung onto Kakeru's arm tightly. Abilities With a fragment of the Voidstone in her body, Yuka had a power which seemingly negate others' powers at first. She and Kukuri named the power Hands of Glory. However, this is merely a misconception of her and other companions in the Red Night. Later in the series, she is told by Liselotte that the power she holds is Phantasmagoria, a special technique used by Liselotte herself. The power allows her to bring out others' worst memories or show people illusions of her own design. While being affected by Phantasmagoria, people unconsciously lose the will to maintain their power so it appears as though their power is nullified. In the 11eyes OVA, where everyone's power was messed up. Yuka's Phantasmagoria became a power that changed the gender of people, which turned both Kakeru and Takahisa into girls. Trivia *Yuka's ringtone theme is the ending song of the game, Kegare Naki Yume (Untainted Dream). Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Hollow Mirror Field sub characters Category:Fragments